


It'll be alright, at least this time

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Onion is very ill. It hurts her everyday. But her parents still have hope for her.... Maybe they shouldn't.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	It'll be alright, at least this time

"I'm scared dad."

"I know sweetheart. It's normal to be scared. But I promise you, you're going to be fine. With this, everything will be fixed and you will get better."

"... You promise ?"

"Yes. You're going to be a lot better. I promise."

The poor little kid tried her best to stop her tears but it was hard. She was so tired of being in so much pain everyday, but now she knew that things will get slowly better ! That's what her dad said. She trusted her dad. That hospital was very scary, but she had to be strong to get better. 

A nurse entered the room with a smile. 

"Miss Onion Cookie ? It is time for your surgery. Is everything ready for you ?"

The little girl sniffed and nodded before holding closer the little doll she had in her arms.

"Can I bring Onion rabbit with me ? I don't want to go alone..."

"Yes, of course you can ! Your doll will be by your side the whole time if you want. I'm sure they'll be a good friend and watch for your safety."

"... Thank you."

The little girl shivered as she felt her bed being moved around towards the surgery room and help her plushy closer to her heart. It's going to be okay. Dad told her it was going to be okay. She just wanted the pain to end. And when she'll wake up, she'll be happy again. 

His worst regret was that he couldn't find her doll for her to get her last sleep with. 

The surgery had failed. No one knew why or even understood what happened. But now, it was kind of pointless to try to decipher this mystery. Onion was no more, and that was all he needed to know. All that he wanted was for his poor daughter to live without pain and finally see her smile, but now he regretted his decision. Maybe she would've been happy if she kept living ? Perhaps that the pain would've simply disappeared with age ? No, no ... All of these suppositions were baseless and now it all meant nothing. 

It really hurt him to know that the doll just mysteriously ... Disappeared. The nurses and doctors had no explanation for this, she was supposed to have it between her arms during the whole procedure. He wasn't even angry at this point, even if he could've been. No, he just felt even more pained. He know how much his daughter loved her doll, she brought it everywhere. It was like her little guardian angel that helped her think about something else than her illness. And now, she would have to spend eternity far from it. 

Seeing her empty arms in the coffin was probably the worst. 

Blackberry always wandered through the old corridors of this clock tower without fearing anything, unlike most cookies. Ghosts never scared her, probably because many of her friends were spirits. She was just used to their presence and couldn't be surprised by an apparition : it all just seemed normal to her. This place was supposed to be deeply haunted by a powerful spirit but she only ever felt a small presence. An animal, perhaps ? A dog's soul that refused to live this place because they still wanted to play maybe. Either way, Blackberry never feared them. 

That day, she took a decision. This spirit was trapped for way too long in this place, and she never saw it. Blackberry knew that this could only mean that things weren't good for the spirit. Either they were shy, tricking and scaring people on purpose or ... They could just be very lost. She wanted to make sure that everything was alright, nothing more. After all, some ghosts were happier once they decided to leave the place and others were more comfortable after they learned to appreciate the cookie's presence once again. 

She tried to roam around the place to seek clues and possible haunted objects. This tower really was filled with random old objects. Numerous keys laying on the ground, some mirrors and boxes in each and every room ... For someone who could not feel a spirit's presence, trying to find if would take days. Thankfully, the maid knew what she was doing. Her main goal was to find objects that looked like toys or little lucky charms a child could carry. There were a few boxes filled with cat toys and collars but nothing really fit the description she was looking for, nor had the specific innocent aura an innocent being could bring. She continued to move boxes around until her eyes laid upon a small doll left on the ground, covered in dust and dirt. She picked it up and smiled. It looked like this little piece of someone's childhood was very loved. Several parts of its fabric were significantly whited out by the repetitive hugs it must've received. She felt very fond of this object, as if she was meant to find such thing one day or another. 

"Excuse me miss ... Can I have my doll back ?"

She was quite surprised to see that the spirit had appeared so quickly, but was quite happy. It meant that it felt safe, at yeh very least. 

"Of course. I just picked it up because I thought it was sad to leave it on the ground."

"Thank you ..."

The little kid took the doll against her chest and looked around with a shiver. 

"Where are we ? I don't like this place ..."

"... We're into an old tower. Do you remember getting in here before ?"

" ... No ..."

Blackberry sighed. The doll must've been moved far from its original place to be. That poor kid might never find the places she used to walk upon. 

"It's okay. Do you want to get out ? I will help you from now on. If you got lost ... There must be a place where you can go back to."

"Okay ..."

She gently grabbed the lady's hand and started to walk next to her as the two left the room. 

Maybe she'll be happier in this life.

**Author's Note:**

> I today I remembered the existence of a panel in the comics showing Onion's corpse and I had to get it out of me somehow


End file.
